Loving Friend
by bluevamp
Summary: Dog and his poss have an unlikely friend to catch a fast runner. How does Leland feel about this unlikely friend? Summary sucks I know. But trust me the story is really good.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Friend**

Profile of Character

**Patty (aka Pat)**-

_Age_: 26 years old.

_Looks_: Brown shoulder length hair with red streaks. 5'4" with teal blue eyes. Has two ear piercings in both ear lobes, mainly wear studs but on special occasions then wears hoops. Have fake nails on most of the time.

_Tattoos_: Three black song notes on back left neck, blue rose tattoo on right front hip, and three stars on right foot, each star is bigger than the last in a circle. The biggest is a lime green color, the next is a royal purple color and the smallest is a ruby red color.

_Personality_: Doesn't like it when people go back on their word unless it was an emergency. Can't stand when people liar or hurt someone she cares about.

_Background_: Was beaten up and does have scares (father passed away about six years ago, he never knew about it until his youngest daughter, Jasmine, passed away about two years before him). Her mother passed away about a year before Jasmine, from cancer.

Chapter 1

~Patty~

"Patty wake up! You have someone needing your help!" yelled a girl's voice, from who knows where in the house.

Okay, so I have been up all night emailing a bounty hunter. I have no clue whose he or she is but I've been talking to them for the last five years, I pretty sure the bounty hunter I'm talking to is a girl. We didn't give out each other's name or addresses because if we did we would be booted of the website (they are very protective of the identity of the bounty hunters). Message from last night:

LittleLillyPad (me): Hey, Sassybusinesswoman! How are you doing? Catch any fugitives lately?

Sassybusinesswoman: My team and I have been good. We have caught some fugitives and luckily no one got hurt. Thanks for the idea on where to look for our guy last week. We were able to catch him and get home to our son's recital.

LittleLillyPad: Not a problem! I'm glad to have been able to help you on catch the guy! I'm just glad everyone came out of it without getting hurt. 3

Sassybusinesswoman: A lot of my team wants to get to know you. You should add them!

LittleLillyPad: Are they all guys?

Sassybusinesswoman: Yes, they are, except for one.

LittleLillyPad: Wouldn't they want to say some kind of nasty talk to me? I am a girl you know. I don't want to be hit on by guys that I don't know. LOL

Sassybusinesswoman: LOL I'll make sure they behave. Just tell me and I'll put them back in line.

LittleLillyPad: LOL I will.

LittleLillyPad: Fine send me the dorks names and I'll look them up and add them as friends. :P

Sassybusinesswoman: Okay their names are: BigDaddy, Heartthrob, ChildishMan, BabyGirl and JamesBond.

LittleLillyPad: Okay, they all sound okay except Heartthrob, JamesBond and ChildishMan. Those three kind of scare me and I don't even know them.

Sassybusinesswoman: I'll make sure they behave and don't scare you even more lol. But be careful with Heartthrob. He may try something along with ChildishMan. You don't really have to really worry about JamesBond too much. If you can't get a hold of me try getting a hold of BabyGirl.

LittleLillyPad: Will do lol.

Then I add all the people and Heartthrob was the first to email me.

Heartthrob: Why are you scared of me, ChildishMan and JamesBond?

LittleLillyPad: Because.

Heartthrob: Because why?

LittleLillyPad: Because I said so! Now get over it.

Heartthrob: Okay, well we have to go so we'll talk later. We have to help out a friend in Denver, Colorado.

LittleLillyPad: Hey maybe well walk by each other without realizing it lol. I live in Denver, Colorado.

Heartthrob: Maybe 0.-

LittleLillyPad: Mommy Heartthrob is going to stalk me! 0.0 I live in Denver, Colorado so . . . help me!

I didn't get anything form Sassybusinesswoman but a while later Heartthrob sent me an email.

Heartthrob: Why did you tell on me?

LittleLillyPad: Cause I don't like stalkers. I had one before and I was really scared. -.- My dad never helped me so I almost got raped if it weren't for a stranger. He was a convict but now his cleaned up and works for me.

Heartthrob: That would be scary. I won't stoke you but I'll kick the asses that do lol. Where do you work?

LittleLillyPad: Not going to tell you where I work even if you begged. Now get going before you miss your flight! Email me when you get here so I know to keep an eye out for you all.

Heartthrob: Okay, one of us will. Talk to you later.

LittleLillyPad: Yep, now get going slow poke! LOL

Heartthrob: I could catch you in no time.

LittleLillyPad: I doubt that full especial if you miss your flight, goof! : P

Heartthrob: Okay, we going now ttyl

LittleLillyPad: Ttyl and get here safely!

This is where the messaging ended and I when to bed about three in the morning (I'm not a morning person unless I have to get up for something really important). A really load banging noise was head right outside my bedroom door. This only made me jump off of my comfortable bed and land on the wood floor. I groaned and I got up. I then yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Rose. You have a very important guest that needs your help," said a girl's voice.

"Rosemary (her full name which I only use when I'm angry with her), I hope you have your running boots on because once I'm dressed I'm kicking your ass with my boots," I said.

~Description~

**Rosemary**-

_Looks_: Brown/blond hair, tan skin, green eyes, and 5'5".

_Tattoo_: Fox paw print on black right shoulder.

_Likes_: reading, swimming and gymnastics.

She helps me out on my ranch that has horses and dogs. We take in abandon or abused horses or dogs and fix them up. So we keep as pets and the rest we sell them to families that want them.

~End of Description ~

I put on a moron T-shirt and skinny jeans on then put on my black leather, steel toed, high heel boots. Then I put on my black cowboy hat on that had a horse sown on the side of it. I walked downstairs and looked around. I didn't see anyone but I did hear voices coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw a good friend of mine, Bobby Brown. I smiled while giving Bobby a hug, and said, "Well hello there Bobby Brown what can I do you for on this fine but not so great morning?" (I work with the cops and bondsman because I have convicts working for me. The men and women know this fact and they know it's no good on trying to run from me. I haven't been able to not catch one of my employees or even x-employees).

He laughed and then said, "Patty, I have a fugitive that is a runner. I'm afraid that my fellow bounty hunters won't be able to catch him. I'm going to need you to help capture this guy. He use to work for you, his name is Billy Tschida (I made up this name)."

(I fired him about a week ago because he was doing drugs again. I told Bobby this but he couldn't really do anything until Billy missed his court date or the cosigner revoked the bond). "Not a problem, let's just try first with the bounty hunters and me. Wild can stay by someone; if we need him then we'll just have the person let go off him. I'll hop on him and catch the guy," I said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me. Thanks again Patty," Bobby said.

"Just call me up and tell me where you want to meet to get this guy," I said while escorting him to the front door.

"Sure thing, the bounty hunters should be coming later on today and we'll go after him later tomorrow," said Bobby.

"Okay, I'll get my truck and trailer ready," I said.

After that Bobby left and I was going to get ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*That Night*

I went on to my computer to see if my mystery bounty people where on and left me a message. All of them were online but only Sassybusinesswoman emailed me.

Sassybusinesswoman: We made it in one piece. We are helping out a friend to catch a fugitive and this guy is a fucking runner. Our friend told us that he is getting some outside help on catching this guy so this will be interesting.

LittleLillyPad: OMG! I was just asked by a friend to help him and a few fellow bounty hunters catch a guy! We might be working together tomorrow! Wait . . . . . CRAP THEN HEARTTHROB WILL START STALKING ME! O.O Lol just joking but seriously I'm working with a friend who needs help catching the same type of guy so we may be partners.

Sassybusinesswoman: There is only one way to find out is your friend Bobby Brown?

LittleLillyPad: O.O YES!

Sassybusinesswoman: Do you know the guy that we are going to hunt down tomorrow?

LittleLillyPad: Yes his name is Billy Tschida and he does crack, dope and drinks big time. If he has been drinking you have to be very careful because his emotions are all over the place and you can't even tell if it changes. He is a runner and he is fucking fast. If he even sees Bobby Brown or cops he is very jumpy. So far form what Bobby says is that Billy did listen to me a little bit better than anyone (I mainly think it's because I scare him especially when I'm mad. That boy tries to please me when I get pissed at him). But even then when his drinking or doing drugs I have a hard time controlling him. His very strong and he will put up a fight. His buddies will to so I know it would be a good idea for me to bring a friend or two to help me, but we can talk more, tomorrow morning. Get as much sleep as you can because everyone is going to need it. Will introduce ourselves tomorrow that way it can be more of a surprise lol. Just ask Bobby Brown to meet up at my place.

Sassybusinesswoman: Will do and thanks for the heads up. We'll see you tomorrow morning hun!

LittleLillyPad: Also bring food because something tells me it's going to be a long day.

Sassybusinesswoman: Will do. What kind of foods and drinks do you like? We'll buy them.

LittleLillyPad: Are you sure?

Sassybusinesswoman: Yes!

LittleLillyPad: Okay then. I like mainly eat anything and for drinks water will do. I'll see you all tomorrow and get a goodnight sleep!

Sassybusinesswoman: Okay, goodnight sweety! See you bright and early.

That's when the messaging stopped and I got ready for bed.

*Next Morning*

I woke up the next morning and got ready to track down Billy. I went downstairs and told Rose what happened last night while I was messaging Sassybusinesswoman. I grabbed a carton of vanilla yogurt out with a whole bunch of sugar coated Walnuts out and mixed it with the yogurt. Rose made me some butter toast to go with that when there was a knock at the door. I yelled, "Coming."

I went to the door and looked out the peek whole. There stood Bobby so I opened the door and when I opened the door all the way I wanted to faint. There stood behind Bobby was none other than Dog and his team! "Good morning, everyone! You all got here really early, I was just finishing up eating my breakfast," I said with a smile.

"That's okay, Patty. Could we just go into your office to get everything planned out?" asked Bobby.

"Sure thing, you know the way. I'll just quickly finish up my breakfast. Is there anything I can get you Sassybusinesswoman," I said while trying not to laugh.

Beth's eyes grew wide along with the rest of the team. Then Beth came up to me and gave me a big hug. "It's nice to finally put a face on you, LittleLillyPad."

We all broke out laughing. "Okay, you know who I am but can I guess who the rest of you are?"

"Sure," said Beth with a smile.

"Okay, so Dog is BigDaddy, Lyssa is BabyGirl, Leland is Heartthrob, Young Blood I'm going to guess is JamesBond and so Duane Lee must be ChildishMan," I said.

"Damn she got it," said Leland.

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out really," I said laughing.

"Okay, let's get to work. Patty we'll meet you in the office room," said Bobby.

"Sure thing, be there in a bit. Is there anything I can get you all?" I asked.

"No we are all good but thanks, Patty," said Beth with a smile.

I nodded my head and let everyone in. They all went up to the office (which is on the second floor close to my bedroom, which was luckily clean). I quickly finished my breakfast and went up to join Bobby and them. When I walked in everyone was looking at all the photos on the walls, which were family pictures. "So what needs to be all done?" I asked. Everyone looked at me and Bobby said, "We didn't want to start without you."

"Okay but I'm here now so let's catch this nut," I said which made everyone chuckle.

"Okay, so what I was thinking is that we trick him in to coming to us. Patty, you did say that Billy worked for you?" said Dog.

"Yes, he did," I said back.

"Good. We could trick him on thinking that you found a paycheck for him or some kind of paper work for him to sign," said Dog.

"Yeah, I can do that but here's the thing. Everyone here that works or worked here knows that I will not go out to get them to sign something, so I'll have to get him to come here," I said to Dog.

"That's good! That way we can get him without his friends around," said Dog.

"Also most of my employees are convicts so I could have them help me with a bounce. If one of the co-works helps me out I give them a little bit on money but only if its correct information. Otherwise they don't get the bonus," I said.

"Why do you do that?" asked Leland.

"Because I can and they work for me. I told them that I wasn't going to give up on them and if they helped it would help them as well because if they know the person then it's just one less person to try to get them back into their old habits. That and it just makes them feel good about themselves on helping me out," I said with a smile.

"You are one crazy woman for doing that," said Leland.

"Wrong, Chris outside has been cleaned for four years now and he was also the one that saved me form being rapped. Travis has been cleaned for three years now and he stopped one of the guys who tried to rape Rose, the cook and housemaid here. Even though they have been clean for so long it doesn't mean I don't do a surprise drug test on all of them. Then we have to cops that do the same thing every now and then. All of my convicts know that I don't let anyone get away with doing drugs or doing any wrong doing," I said, "You can even ask the guys around here. They respect me and fear me at the same time, but those who piss me off are scared of me even if they just hear my voice. I love it!"

"Ha ha, I love this girl she doesn't let any of her boys get away with anything easily," Beth said with a hug smile on her face.

"Yeah she doesn't. Now Billy is the one we are after today and he will try everything so that he doesn't have to jail. Patty here knows him better than all of us so we are going to need her to catch him. She fast even in high heels," said Bobby.

"There is no way she can out run Leland and Young Blood," said Dog.

"Okay, how about we have a race just before leaving? We'll run from the porch to the barn house," I said challenging Dog's word, "I'll even let Beth pick out what high heels I should wear when I run."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it toke me so long to update. College is kicking my ass and I'm trying to get back and kick it in the ass. Hope you like this chapter as much as the second one.**

Chapter 3

~Leland~

She challenged my dad that she was faster than me and Young Blood. She is in for a big surprise! I could wait but also I wanted to just hug Patty. I don't know why but I just do. "Leland, Young Blood are you two ready to beat this girl?" asked Dad.

"Hell yeah, we are ready," I said with Young Blood agreeing.

"Well let's get on outside, Beth and Patty will be down soon," Dad said, "Kick her ass, boys!"

"No, it will be your asses that will be kicked because my ass is too cute to be kicked," Patty said while walking past us.

When she said that I couldn't help but look at her ass and I have to say it is. I just want to reach out and grab it. Damn it is going to be hard not staring at that! I so want to grab that ass so badly! We walked outside and Patty chose where we were to run too. "Boys stop staring at that girl's ass, and that includes you DOG! Or no more loving form me!" said Beth.

~Patty~

This was going to be interesting with me running in my happy hooker shoes, I like to call some of my shoes that because how big the heel is. Beth picked them out because she really liked them so I promised her if I won the race. I would use that money and buy her a pair. Beth got really excited about me winning. I walked out to hear Dog say, "Kick her ass, boys!"

"No, it will be your asses that will be kicked because my ass is too cute to be kicked," I said with a big grin on my face while walking past the boys.

I could tell that they were staring at my ass and before I could say anything Beth beats me to it. "Boys stop staring at that girl's ass, and that includes you DOG! Or no more loving form me!" said Beth.

I giggled and said, "You toke the words right out of my mouth Beth. Now the race is from the porch to the barn and it's basically running for five blocks. So are you boys ready to run?"

"Hell yeah, we'll kick your ass so don't chicken out on us," said Young Blood.

"I'm not going chicken in the least but you guys might become chicken shit once I'm done with you," I said with a big grin on my face.

"Oh she told you boys off," Beth said laughing.

"You are so going down sister!" Leland said with a grin.

"If I don't then you have to buy me a drink, after we catch Billy," I said with a smile.

"If I win, you have to have to give me a kiss," Leland said happily.

"You are soon on! I'll still kick your in my red high heels (yes they are red)," I said while pointing at my heels.

That's when I heard a wolf howl by two males and one female. I looked to my right to see Rose, Chris and Travis standing there looking proud. "Is everything done? Animals feed, stales cleaned out, fence fixed, gardens weeded out, lawn cut, and house cleaned," I asked.

"We did everything as you just listed and we have everything ready to feed the animals again in five hours (it's only 830am now). So this will be our break and then we will be off to get supplies that you have listed yesterday. Is it okay if we get a few groceries for the house?" said Rose.

"Depends on what you want to get? Make a list, I'll check it once I'm done kicking these boys ass and then you can get what is okay. Oh and Rose remember that we have the pet adoption. You need to make two hundred cupcakes, make the lemonade and punch. Chris and Travis, I need you to set up the play pins for the puppies and the kittens. Also you need to make sure the pet shop is ready and if they need help getting the pets here. We can always have some of the pets stay the night for tomorrow's pet show," I said sternly.

"Well do, ma'am," all three said happily while throwing in a solute.

"Wow, you now how to keep things together and plan things out," Beth said.

"Well if I don't no one will and I want to help the pet shop. A lot of people are coming here to adopt a pet. Also people are coming because we are also having some kiddy rides. They get to see all types on animals here tomorrow and I want everything to be looking spick and span," I said happily.

"Hey do you mind if we bring the kids over to see all the pets?" Beth asked.

"Sure but first we need to get this race done and catch the loser today," I said with a smile.

Beth walked in front and said, "Let's get this race done with. All right, get ready. . . Set. . . GO!"

Leland, Young Blood and I toke off running and Leland was in the lead, then Young Blood and last was me. But I took a big breath in and booked it. I passed Young Blood and then I passed Leland. I got five feet in front of him and won! The look on Dog's was . . . PRICELESS! Beth was jumping up and down happily because now she was going to a brand new pair of shoes. Even Lyssa was happy that a girl kicked her brothers' ass. I walked back to Dog and said, "I do believe Leland owes me a drink. Beth I'll order your shoes all I need is your shoe size. Lyssa do you want a pair?"

"I would like a pair but I'm not going wear them out in the field," Lyssa said with a smile.

"Now that you all are done playing let's get this guy," Bobby Brown said while laughing.

"Let's get this done and over with already. So let's call up Billy up and catch him on my turf," I said with a smile while walking back into my house to get my phone, "Oh, Rose, Travis and Chris get back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am," they said as they ran into the house after me. Rose, Travis and Chris made a list up while the race ran went down.

Rose handed me the list and I looked at it. I handed it back and said, "You can get all of this but also get different kind of soda. Travis and Chris you need to put all things not okay for kids in my office so I can lock it up. As for the barn, put everything unsafe into the barn office. All keys for everything and I mean **everything**given to me by tonight! Now go and get the groceries!"

Rose, Travis and Chris ran out of the house, into the truck and they took off to the store. I laughed while grabbing my phone looking for Billy's number and walked into my office. Dog, Bobby and everyone else right behind me. I sit down and call Billy's number. I motioned for everyone to be quite while I was waiting for someone to answer the phone. I put it on speaker when I hear, "Hello?"

"Hi there, is Billy Tschida around? This is Patty form the Rehabilitated Pets and I have some papers Billy needs to come and sign," I asked.

"Well hey there Patty! This is Billy's mother and I'll have him zoom on over there as soon as possible," said the sweetest lady's voice.

"All right well, if you could have him call me when he is coming that would be great. You see it's really busy here with the pet adoption fair tomorrow and I hope to see you there," I said happily.

"I'll have him give you a call, Patty. If he doesn't call you right away and just drops in let me know. I'll teach him a thing or two for dropping on a lady without her knowing it," she said.

"Thank you very much ma'am. If you could make sure he does it today because for the next week I'm going to be very busy with Rehabilitated Pets," I said.

I looked at everyone me and Beth said, "I don't trust this lady. I think we should stop by to see if she is hiding her son there."

Just then my phone went off and I looked at the caller ID. I looked up and motioned for everyone to be quite. I put the phone on speaker and said, "Hello this is Patty, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Patty this is Billy. My mom text me saying you needed me to sign some papers for you. Is it okay if I stop by in about half an hour?" Billy asked.

"Sure that would be perfect, Rose, Travis and Chris just left to get something for the pet adoption fair tomorrow," I said happily.

"Yeah, I'll be over soon to sign those papers for you," he said happily.

"Okay, I'll see you then," I said with a smile while rolling my eyes and everyone in the room tried not to laugh or giggle.

I hung up and Dog said, "Hearing how happy that boy is knowing that you're alone here is creepy."

"Hey, I know Billy likes me and I knew if I said that he would most defiantly to come here on time. So I just need to hide your vehicles and then put you in the rooms next to my office. To pounce on Billy once he gets into the office. If you try getting before he enters the house, he'll hide tail it on out of here before anyone can yell freeze," I said.

"We can do that but we need a code line for you to say if you need help," Leland said worryingly, "I don't trust this guy one bit."

"Okay, how about, 'Thanks Billy but I need to get back to work'?" I said to Leland.

"That works for me and it will be able to say if he is trying something," said Bobby.

"Oh, and just in case I'm not able to say that I'll knock three times fast," I said.

"That works too, I guess," Leland said confused.

"Hey, I'm just covering my bases to make sure nothing happens to me and this goes as smoothly as possible. Now let's get outside and move those vehicles because Billy made sure to know whose car is whose. If he doesn't know them then he will for sure run for it," I said.


End file.
